Harry Potter Smallville challenge
by timbarney110
Summary: Harry plans his escape after defeating Voldemort. Reborn into the Smallville universe as General Zod's son, found and trained by Ras al Ghul, as his heir.
1. Chapter 1

Hp- Harry Potter

Hog- hogwarts

Hera(Katrina Law) Potter twin sister of Harry

Harry defeats Voldemort, in the battle of Hogwarts. Harry Potter dies after the battle of Hogwarts, by the ministry with Delores the minister, Mrs Weasley, Ron, Percy capture Harry And send him through the Veil of death, being master of death. death tells him that he should do things right in this time around.

Harry is given a chance to be reincarnated into a different Universe. Gives him a chance to make it right. Harry decides to be slightly more slytherin since the hat wanted him to be there.

God/ death gives him a chance to make it right.

Night that voldy attacked James dies. Lily knowing that voldy is coming for them delves into the "dark side" of magic and discovers a means to save both her son and his twin sister from harm. She enacts a ritual long since banned by the ministry due to its use of blood magic and its connection with soul magic, a ritual that binds the souls of her two children together ensuring that neither can be killed while the other lives. What Lily did not know was the other side effects of the ritual, the ritual linking the twins in every way and enabling them to know, hear, see, learn, taste, smell and feel what the other twin does, side effect being that they cannot be separated by more than 50 meters from each other for extended periods of time before their magic forces them together to balance.

voldy comes on the Halloween and kills the Potters but fails to kill HP due to his bond with his sister, Dumbledore names Them as the Twins-Who Lived.

Dumbledore got Sirius the trial immediately and he agreed to the veritaserum questioning to clear his name. So he can raise them as James and Lily's wills stated.

And when Sirius is there and picks up HP he immediately grabs onto his shirt in a vice like grip, and not letting go when Hagrid arrives, when hagrid says that he is there on Dumbledore's orders Sirius asks him where he is supposed to go, Dumbledore gave hagrid a portkey to a safe house where he would pass HP or Hera along to him Sirius leaves with hagrid via pot key and confronts Dumbledore and makes a magical vow in front of him that He wasn't the secret keeper for James and Lily. Pettegrew escapes into the sewers before the Aurora's could capture him.

Sirius and Amelia bones marry

Twins Raised by Remus, Sirius and his wife

Raised to be true marauders by Sirius, Remus. Sirius names HP his heir. HP and Hera join a 'muggle' school before Hogwarts, Gets A in school. Speaks French, and Italian, keep it up in the summer months.

Only Harry has glasses

HP's Familiar -snowy owl names Athena

Hera's black cat Sabrina

Attractive, Adaptable, Ambitious, Ambidextrous, Astute, Brave, Carefree, Caring, Charming, Clever, Courageous, Cunning, Deceitful, Determined, Flirty, Focused, Genius, Gregarious, Independent, Intelligent, Kind, Loyal, Observant, Patient, Proud, Ruthless, Serius, Shrewd, Strong, Witty,

Duelist, Hedonist, Hunter,

**Likes**: Girls, Training, Protecting lives, Animals, seeing people smile, Working Out, Swimming, Exploring, Relaxing, Stars in the Night Sky, honey and Lemon Tea, Pizza, (BBQ chicken, or meet lovers), chocolate, fresh baked bread, pulled pork, Gelato ice cream, Lego, Flirting with his Harem, Spells, his Wand, Muggle Society, Quidditch, Fleur Delacour, his Familiars, Reading, Learning New Things, Quiet places, and Tonks

**Dislikes**: Bullies, Racists, death/Funerals, Rape, Betrayal, Traitors, Spineless Bastards, Cowards, Idiots, Annoying People, Secrets, boys, People flirting with his Harem, Death Eaters, Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, The Ministry of Magic, Following Orders, People that Abuse their Power, Discrimination, Most Pureblood Families, Grey Albus Dumbledore, Dumbledore- major pranking by HP, and Hera but Fred and George are the one that will get in trouble with mcgonagall,

Bill, Percy, Molly + Ron Weasley bashing + pranks.

Major bash

Defense teachers, minus Remus

Draco

Slytherin House.

Krum

Cedric Diggory

voldy

HP Harem

Hera Potter, Maise Williams

Nymphadora Tonks,

Andromeda Tonks, Eva Green,

Narcissa Black,

Rita Skeeter,

Fleur Delacour,

Gabrielle Delacour,

Hermione Granger,

Ginny Weasley,

Katie Belle,

Alicia Spinnet, Natalie Emmanuel,

Angelina Johnson,

Lavender Brown,

Padma Patil,

Parvati Patil,

Romilda Vane,

Susan Bones, Sophie turner

Sirius and Amelia's daughter- Natalie dormer

Cho, Chang,

Luna Lovegood.

Waitress at Treats- Hp 1/2 BP, Movie actress

Daphne Greengrass- Emilia Clarke,

Astoria Greengrass,

Pansy, L thinks Draco is the black heir so it's an unbreakable contract with the black family. She wears a glamour to mask what she really looks like because of the glamour. Daphne becomes her friend in 2nd year to separate her from Draco's influence.

,

,

Other pairings

George Weasley, Lee Jordan

Fred Weasley, OC, Fleur's sister, and Verity(WWW, employee),

Neville, Hannah Abbott

Seamus, Fay Dunbar

Dean Thomas, Lisa Turpin

Musts

\- HP and Hera must explore each others bodies on a regular basis [Twincest].

\- Hera's Bisexual.

\- Both must become animagi.

\- Both are smart. Harry isn't forced to play dumb for Dudley. Takes Runes, and Care of magical creatures in 3rd year, no Trelawney interactions needed.

\- Twins must be sexually active before attending Hog, Hog starts at 13. Use the Room of Requirement during school.

\- HP and Hera must end up in the same house. Gryffindor

\- Lemons. Smut. Limes: Lots of them.

\- Harry condenses his Vaults into a special altered Trunk that houses his entire collection of gold and artifacts( art, potion ingredients, magical creatures in stasis, he was going to escape the ministry but wanted to defeat Voldy for revenge against his parents,

Variables

\- Harem

-Dobby bonded to HP after being freed from Malfoy

\- No Dursleys to spoil the fun of the Twins.

\- Sirius raises Harry, Hera, and Susan,

\- Harry's Hogwarts

•Harry gets, Philosopher's stone everyone thinks it's destroyed, uses Room Of requirement.

•kills Basilisk, makes basilisk armor,

•Pettegrew escapes,

•goblet same, ministry stations Aurora around school, becomes friends with Tonks, Fleur and Gabrielle,

•Umbridge none the wiser about DA, slightly more selective,

•Harry gets the half blood prince notes, He was afraid that the death eaters would demand their vault be turned over to them. Harry leaves 13 silver Sickles in his vault and invokes a curse unknowingly on anyone that takes one of the coins. The sanctioned ministry official takes the coins and claims them for the ministry unknowingly having the entire ministry vaults taken in recompense to pay back his stolen money.

• the Horcrux hunt is the same, but they are better prepared and no Ron. Harry uses Dumbledore's notes in how to create a philosopher's stone, capturing Snatchers and death eaters to make a stone to power his escape plan, Blood Wards on his trunk filled with everything he owns with his harem in it,

And select friends,

Sirius/ Amelia,

Hermione's family, her father was in the army before going to dental school

as many (X100)muggle borns and their families. a total of 500 people,

Arthur Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy and Aubrie his girlfriend.

Moody, Shackholbolt, order of the phoenix,

Hannah Abbott,

Neville, his Gran, frank and Alice longbottom,

Seamus, Dean, Justin Finch-fletchely, Enie mcmillan,

Andromeda tonks,

Hagrid, Norberta, buck beak(other Hippogriffs), grawp, Fluffy, and Fang, herd of Thestral

Hedwig, Crookshanks, Kreatcher, Dobby, Winky(Hogwarts Elves),

Colin Creevey and (family),

Dudley joins him after Voldemort kills his parents putting him in the cellar with Luna.

Hogwarts teachers Minerva McGonagall, Flitwick, Pomona Sprout( All her Plants/Greenhouses), Remus Lupin (all his creature), Slughorn, Babbling, Firenze, Pompfrey, Irma Prince,

Ambrosia Flume, Madame Rosmerta, Olivanders, Florean Fortescue, the broomstick seller,

\- Sirius Amelia plan to go with them, when they make their escape she categorized everything they have,

\- defeats Voldemort, ministry with Delores and the mrs Weasley, And Ron capture Harry, send him through the the Vail of death, being master of death he and bonded mates are sent to a new world (DC).

* * *

Harry is reborn as the first born son of General Zod. Born 2 years before Clark and Claire, before the The General's Coup attempt.

General Zod had a son before his coup d'etat. He sends him to earth just in case it rebellion fails.

Found by Ras al Ghul and joins the league. Ras names him his heir. Will return to Smallville and go to high school a year before Clarke and Claire.

Has his magic from his previous life, and his Kryptonian powers.

Zod sent with him,

His Loyal A.I.

The Wizards Stronghold, the trunk Harry blood bound to him before surrendering to Umbridge's Aurors. that harry persuaded them that since he surrendered he didnt need to be showing them his broken wand that he tells them broke when he was fighting Voldemort.

A copy of the Kryptonian codex, in his DNA.

Education viewer- His ship had a automatic earth learning that was up to date when the ship was sent. not just school but business, engineering, politics, Chemistry, pharmaceuticals, allowing him to learn kryptonian education, and Earth education, allowing him to be classified as a genius. His ship had a automatic earth learning that was up to date when the ship was sent. not just school but business, engineering, politics, Chemistry, pharmaceuticals,

kryptonian fabrics,

Kryptonian fortress,

* * *

Added Villains/Enemies,

Scarecrow, Cillian Murphy

Penguin, Robin Taylor,

Riddler, Cory Michael Smith,

Bane, Tom Hardy

Joker, Heath Ledger,

Brainiac, James Marsters

Black Adam, Dwayne Johnson,

Vandal Savage, Casper Crump,

Anti Monitor,

Doomsday,- Davis Bloome, a monster of Kryptonian origin designed by Brainiac,

Brother Eye,

Staro,

Ocean Master, Patrick Wilson,

Black Mask, Arkham Origins

Hush,

Owlman,

Trigon,

Hugo Strange,

Atrocious,

Lobo,

Metallo

* * *

Harry Zod's harem

Lana Lang-she never dated Whitney Fordman. Harry asked her to the homecoming dance before Whitney her freshman year. Lana's Ancestor and Jot - El, Clark's father were in love. having her mother a half kryptonian and then her. she doesnt show the powers but will awaken them after high school after 18 years under a yellow sun. Harry tells her and Chloe at the same time. when they get serious. him not wanting any secrets between them.

Chloe Sullivan, Allison Mack

Jenna Barnum, Tania Saulnier

Claire, Laura Vandervoort, Clark's twin sister,

Martha Kent, Johnathan Kent died earlier, than the show, she sees Harry on a date with both Chloe and Lana at a movie theater, sneaking out to have fun in a unused movie screen room. Harry sees her after their climax before sneaking off

Nell Potter, Sarah-Jane Redmond,

Desirée Atkins, Krista Allen,

Kyla Willowbrook, Tamera Feldman

M'gann M'orzz, Zendaya

Natasha Romanoff, Scarlett Johansson,

Alicia Baker, Sarah Carter, Harry Mentors her when she starts to go to high school, in classes.

Patrica Swann, while researching her fathers death she comes across Harry's name and address, when he brings up The name Veritas, she tells him that she suspects him to be one of the three people in the prophecy.

Lois Lane, Erica Durance,

Lucy Lane, Harry pays the loan shark back. She joins the Smallville high school to finish out her pre college education.

Tess Mercer, Cassidy Freeman,

Vala, Harry used the Book of Rao to make the new kryptonian in an earlier copy of the Orb able to use their powers under a yellow sun,

Astra, Harry imprisoned her, and after Non died he appealed to the president that it was Non's idea to use the Myriad. Harry immune to it having received a Kryptonian education. She joins him as an Ambassador to New Krypton To the United Nations.

Maxima,

Alia,

Faora,

Laurel Lance, moves from Starling after Oliver cheats on her with Sara. Still becomes a Lawyer for Harry's Business.

Sara Lance, she was on the gambit with Oliver queen, she is picked up by Nyssa before being picked up buy the Amazo. Nyssa

Ava sharp,

Queen Anne of France-

Audrey of kasnia- a descendant of Alexander the Great, that Ras fought beside, her father and Ras set up their betrothal.

Helen of Troy- Sara Asks Harry to help protect she becomes a Legend.

Thea Queen, Willa Holland-

Helena Bertinelli, Jessica De Gouw - she takes to Harry's training better, talked her down from killing her father, told her he wanted to show her something he takes out his Katana and a stick with 2 sharp ends and cuts off his head for her and mounts it In the ground. He asks Laurel to help Helena to gain ownership of her father's company to help rebuild the city and make it better.

Iris West, Candice Patton, Iris finds out that Barry is the flash and leaves for starling city. Becomes PR For Harry's company.

Nyssa, Katrina Law, married after Ras orders her. Ras was in Smallville when the meateors landed. He happens to find loki's spaceship. He adopts Loki and creates a fake name for Loki when he finds out that the meteors came with him he decides to investigate the area.

Felicity Smoak, Emily Bett Rickards

Caitlyn Snow, Danielle Panabaker- her ice powers but no 'Killer Personality no turning dark leaves Central city after the Particle Accelorator, too many memories of Ronny. Takes the name of Ice. Harry hires her.

Kara Danvers, Melissa Benoist- sent by Catco to interview him as the youngest CEO of a up and coming company. Loki visits after Kara comes out of the Hero Closet,

Alex Danvers, Chyler Leigh,

Power Girl, Injustice 2 Model,

Wonder Women, Diana was a friend from College, he confronts her with being Wonder Woman. after reading notes from Ras' file on her.

Jinx, Teen Titans, Marie Avgeropoulos,

Cheshire, Lindsey Morgan

Plastique, Jessica Parker Kennedy,

Hawkgirl, Eliza Taylor

Poison Ivy, Injustice 2 outfit

Harley Quinn, Margot Robbie with Injustice 2 outfit

Catwoman, Anne Hathaway or Arkham Knight

Starfire, injustice 2

Blackfire,

Raven, Teagan Croft(Titans)

Zatanna, Serinda Swan,

Cheetah, Injustice 2 model

Lyla Michaels, ordered by Amanda Waller to get Harry's DNA by any means necessary. When it is her anniversary she calls Harry to say she has grown to love him and can live with his Harem.

Isabel Rochev, Summer Glau,

Ruve Darhk,

Nora Darhk,

Lena Luthor, Katie McGrath,

Donna Troy, Sarah Hyland or Conor Leslie

Barbara Gordan, Peyton Roi List,

Mera, Amber Heard- Aqua Woman

Wanda Maximoff, Elizabeth Olsen

Add marvel doppelgängers And any celebrity you want.

-Recommendations-

-Smut

-Dominant Harry in pairings.

-Harry is clever, cunning, Ruthless and independent. he his his intelligence from the Dursley's, and Dumbledore.

\- AnitHero Harry. He joined the League of assassins.

-Harry Remembers his past life. the Case(Newt scamanders) zod thought that someone baught it for him at the Kryptonian baby shower.

-Powerful, not Godlike Harry.

-Harem/Multi Pairing

\- Lex is a anti hero with Harry, he'll be harry's technical support.

-can lead to 'crossovers with Arrowverse, ( Dominator Invasion, Crisis on Earth - X, Else Worlds, Crisis on Infinite Earths).

-Other heroes in his group,  
—Aquaman,  
—Atom,  
—Batgirl,  
—Black Canary,  
—Black Manta,  
—Blue Beetle,  
— Citizen Cold,  
—Catwoman,  
—Cheetah,  
—Cyborg,  
—DeadShot,  
— Deathstroke,  
—Doctor Faye,  
—Enchantress,  
—The Flash,  
—Firestorm,  
—Green Arrow,  
—Green Lantern,  
—Harley Quinn,  
—Killer Frost,  
—Martian Manhunter,  
—Nightwing,  
—Poison Ivy,  
—Raven,  
—Red Hood,  
—Robin,  
—Shazam family,  
—Starfire.  
—Supergirl  
—Wonder Woman,  
—Zatanna,  
—Swamp Thing, Harry helps stoping the reliance of Fossil Fuels,


	2. Chapter 2

**Loyal pet**

M

**Summary**:

Harry defeats Voldemort, in the battle of Hogwarts. Harry Potter dies after the battle of Hogwarts, by the ministry with Delores the minister, Mrs Weasley, Ron, Percy capture Harry And send him through the Veil of death, being master of death. death tells him that he should do things right in this time around.

Harry is given a chance to be reincarnated into a different Universe. Gives him a chance to make it right. Harry decides to be slightly more slytherin since the hat wanted him to be there.

God/ death gives him a chance to make it right.

Harry finds a poorly shaped cat while he was waiting for the Knight bus, scared that the large black dog may kill it, he takes the cat with him.

Meanwhile, the wizarding world is on alert when two dangerous criminals escaped the Wizards' Prison of Azkaban: Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Attractive, Adaptable, Ambitious, Ambidextrous, Astute, Brave, Carefree, Caring, Charming, Clever, Courageous, Cunning, Deceitful, Determined, Flirty, Focused, Genius, Gregarious, Independent, Intelligent, Kind, Loyal, Observant, Patient, Proud, Ruthless, Serius, Shrewd, Strong, Witty,

Duelist, Hedonist, Hunter,

**Likes**: Girls, Training, Protecting lives, Animals, seeing people smile, Working Out, Swimming, Exploring, Relaxing, Stars in the Night Sky, honey and Lemon Tea, Pizza, (BBQ chicken, or meet lovers), chocolate, fresh baked bread, pulled pork, Gelato ice cream, Lego, Flirting with his Harem, Spells, his Wand, Muggle Society, Quidditch, Fleur Delacour, his Familiars, Reading, Learning New Things, Quiet places, and Tonks

**Dislikes**: Bullies, Racists, death/Funerals, Rape, Betrayal, Traitors, Spineless Bastards, Cowards, Idiots, Annoying People, Secrets, boys, People flirting with his Harem, Death Eaters, Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, The Ministry of Magic, Following Orders, People that Abuse their Power, Discrimination, Most Pureblood Families,

**Requirements**:

\- Harry's Multi relationship-

Nymphadora Tonks,

Andromida Tonks, Eva Green,

Penelope Clearwater,

Fleur Delacour,

Hermione Granger,

Bellatrix Lestrange,

Narcissa Black,

Rita Skeeter,

Susan Bones,

Daphne Greengrass,

Astoria Greengrass,

Ginny Weasley,

Luna Lovegood,

Gabrielle Delacour,

Cho Chang,

Pansy Parkinson,

Padma Patil,

Parvati Patil,

Katie Belle,

Lavender Brown,

Angelina Johnson.

Pansy Parkinson.

Romilda Vane,  
,

**Other pairings**

George Weasley, Lee jordan

Fred Weasley, OC, Fleur's cousin,

Charley Weasley, in a relationship with 2 dragon tamers that work with him.

Bill Weasley, a relationship with an Eqyptian curse breaker.

Neville, Hannah Abbott

Seamus, Fay Dunbar

Dean Thomas, Lisa Turpin

-Sirius, Amelia bones, Ms Lovegood( Xenophelius Lovegood dies instead of Her.

\- Harry get the permission slip signed before Marge the Barge arrives ruining his birthday. Saying that he'll send Hedwig away immediately with the permission slip so she is not in the house while aunt Marge is there. She still Pisses him off having her blow up even even bigger like hot air balloon size. He steals dudley's laptop before leaving.

\- Harry making a slave bond with Cat Bellatrix, thinking it was the same familiar bond, one he did it with Hedwig (done back in second year when he was abandoned by his friend during CoS), the ritual changes to a slave bond as Bellatrix accepts willingly as she sense the immense magic Harry has. This resulting in her revealing her in all her nake d glory, thus starting the steamy situation early on. (When Harry arrives at Leaky cauldron). Changing the dark mark's affiliation to him.

\- Cat Bellatrix influencing Harry into being a better student, and affecting his friendship with Ron.

\- Hermione arrives before the Weasely's at the Leaky cauldron. Allowing Bellatrix to start manipulating her to be a loyal pet to Harry.

\- Cat Bellatrix and Hedwig fighting over Harry's affection.

\- Cat Bellatrix helps Sirius by capturing Wormtail (Is ok if he escapes after Sirius get his freedom).

\- Harry figures out the truth after Pettigrew's capture and confronts his "cat" alone.

\- Bellatrix is completely loyal to Harry but is still a dark witch.

\- Bellatrix mercilessly teases Harry at Hogwarts after she reveals herself to Harry, resulting in a horn y Harry in some embarrassing situations.

\- After a lot of teasing and steaming build up, Bellatrix and Harry breaks his bed on Privet Drives.

\- Bellatrix gives Harry lessons of how to please women.

\- Bellatrix teaches Harry how to fight and how to be a Lord.

\- Harry teaches Bellatrix to be more tolerant with Muggles and Bellatrix teaches Harry to be more cunning and ambitious.

\- Harry changes to runes and care,leaves divination.

\- Bellatrix perverting Harry.

\- Bellatrix is not the one responsible of the Longbottom's madness (She's an expert torturer, She takes pride on making the pain last long. So she began to torture them but it was another wizard, impatient and inexperienced, who drive them insane).

Forbidden:

\- Aging or De-Aging plot devices. Harry and Bellatrix MUST keep their age difference.

\- Uber-bashing. I don't expect Harry to remain on friendly terms with some of the Gryffindor with Bellatrix influencing him, but don't waste paragraphs describing how dumb they are or much they are hated now. Keep it simple and funny. That doesn't mean their can't be tons of pranks eroding the sanity piece by piece.

\- Good but tortured, under contract or Imperiused Bellatrix. Keep it as close as cannon Bellatrix as possible.

\- Evil Harry. Dark and a bit twisted yes but not evil psycho.

**Recommended**:

\- Lemons, lots of them. What else can you expect if you mix a perverted witch with a horn y young boy.

\- Human Hedwig (Bellatrix ends up believing that Hedwig is jealous of her because she cannot mate with her, so she fix this by changing her into human so that she can share the love with Harry by mixing polyjuice and animagus revealing potion).

\- Bellatrix throws her prison robes, stained with some of her own blood, to the sea in an attempt to fake her own death resulting in her being nake d every time she reverts in her human form.

\- Hermione finds out about Bellatrix, which ends up on Bellatrix "training" Hermione into being one of Harry's lovers.

\- Bellatrix encourages Harry to use his new knowledge on magic and sexuality on other women to get what he wants and needs.

\- Animagus Harry, hermione, wolves or lions.

\- Bashing: Ron?, Percy Weasley, Draco, Slytherin House males, Krum, Cedric Diggory, Voldy, add more if you want

Harry condenses his Vaults into a special altered Trunk that houses his entire collection of gold and artifacts( art, potion ingredients, magical creatures in stasis, he was going to escape the ministry but wanted to defeat Voldy for revenge against his parents,

**Variables**

\- Harem

-Dobby bonded to HP after being freed from Malfoy

\- Harry' Hogwarts after year 3

•Harry gets, Philosopher's stone everyone thinks it's destroyed,

•makes basilisk armor,

•Pettegrew escapes but Sirius is freed,

•goblet same, ministry stations Aurors around school, becomes friends with Tonks, Fleur and Gabrielle,

•Umbitch bob the wiser about DA, slightly more selective,

•Harry gets the half blood prince notes, He was afraid that the death eaters would demand their vault be turned over to them. Harry leaves 13 silver Sickles in his vault and invokes a curse unknowingly on anyone that takes one of the coins. The sanctioned ministry official takes the coins and claims them for the ministry unknowingly having the entire ministry vaults taken in recompense to pay back his stolen money.

• the Horcrux hunt is the same, but they are better prepared and no Ron. Harry uses Dumbledore's notes in how to create a philosopher's stone, capturing Snatchers and death eaters to make a stone to power his escape plan, Blood Wards on his trunk filled with everything he owns with his harem in it,

And select friends,

Sirius/ Amelia,

Hermione's family, her father was in the army before going to dental school

as many (X100)muggle borns and their families. a total of 500 people,

Arthur Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy and Aubrie his girlfriend.

Moody, Shackholbolt, order of the phoenix,

Hannah Abbott,

Neville, his Gran, frank and Alice longbottom,

Seamus, Dean, Justin Finch-fletchely, Enie mcmillan,

Andromeda tonks,

Hagrid, Norberta, buck beak(other Hippogriffs), grawp, Fluffy, and Fang, herd of Thestral

Hedwig, Crookshanks, Kreatcher, Dobby, Winky(Hogwarts Elves),

Colin Creevey and (family),

Dudley joins him after Voldemort kills his parents putting him in the cellar with Luna.

Hogwarts teachers Minerva McGonagall, Flitwick, Pomona Sprout( All her Plants/Greenhouses), Remus Lupin (all his creature), Slughorn, Babbling, Firenze, Pompfrey, Irma Prince,

Ambrosia Flume, Madame Rosmerta, Olivanders, Florean Fortescue, the broomstick seller,

\- Sirius Amelia plan to go with them, when they make their escape she categorized everything they have,

\- defeats Voldemort, ministry with Delores and the mrs Weasley, And Ron capture Harry, send him through the the Vail of death, being master of death he and bonded mates are sent to a new world (DC).

* * *

Harry is reborn as the first born son of General Zod. Born 2 years before Clark and Claire, before the The General's Coup attempt.

General Zod had a son before his coup d'etat. He sends him to earth just in case it rebellion fails.

Found by Ras al Ghul and joins the league. Ras names him his heir. Will return to Smallville and go to high school a year before Clarke and Claire.

Has his magic from his previous life, and his Kryptonian powers.

Zod sent with him,

His Loyal A.I.

The Wizards Stronghold, the trunk Harry blood bound to him before surrendering to Umbridge's Aurors. that harry persuaded them that since he surrendered he didnt need to be showing them his broken wand that he tells them broke when he was fighting Voldemort.

A copy of the Kryptonian codex, in his DNA.

Education viewer- His ship had a automatic earth learning that was up to date when the ship was sent. not just school but business, engineering, politics, Chemistry, pharmaceuticals, allowing him to learn kryptonian education, and Earth education, allowing him to be classified as a genius. His ship had a automatic earth learning that was up to date when the ship was sent. not just school but business, engineering, politics, Chemistry, pharmaceuticals,

kryptonian fabrics,

Kryptonian fortress,

* * *

Added Villains/Enemies,

Scarecrow, Cillian Murphy

Penguin, Robin Taylor,

Riddler, Cory Michael Smith,

Bane, Tom Hardy

Joker, Heath Ledger,

Brainiac, James Marsters

Black Adam, Dwayne Johnson,

Vandal Savage, Casper Crump,

Anti Monitor,

Doomsday,- Davis Bloome, a monster of Kryptonian origin designed by Brainiac,

Brother Eye,

Staro,

Ocean Master, Patrick Wilson,

Black Mask, Arkham Origins

Hush,

Owlman,

Trigon,

Hugo Strange,

Atrocious,

Lobo,

Metallo

* * *

Harry Zod's harem

Lana Lang-she never dated Whitney Fordman. Harry asked her to the homecoming dance before Whitney her freshman year. Lana's Ancestor and Jot - El, Clark's father were in love. having her mother a half kryptonian and then her. she doesnt show the powers but will awaken them after high school after 18 years under a yellow sun. Harry tells her and Chloe at the same time. when they get serious. him not wanting any secrets between them.

Chloe Sullivan, Allison Mack

Jenna Barnum, Tania Saulnier

Claire, Laura Vandervoort, Clark's twin sister,

Martha Kent, Johnathan Kent died earlier, than the show, she sees Harry on a date with both Chloe and Lana at a movie theater, sneaking out to have fun in a unused movie screen room. Harry sees her after their climax before sneaking off

Nell Potter, Sarah-Jane Redmond,

Desirée Atkins, Krista Allen,

Kyla Willowbrook, Tamera Feldman

M'gann M'orzz, Zendaya

Natasha Romanoff, Scarlett Johansson,

Alicia Baker, Sarah Carter, Harry Mentors her when she starts to go to high school, in classes.

Patrica Swann, while researching her fathers death she comes across Harry's name and address, when he brings up The name Veritas, she tells him that she suspects him to be one of the three people in the prophecy.

Lois Lane, Erica Durance,

Lucy Lane, Harry pays the loan shark back. She joins the Smallville high school to finish out her pre college education.

Tess Mercer, Cassidy Freeman,

Vala, Harry used the Book of Rao to make the new kryptonian in an earlier copy of the Orb able to use their powers under a yellow sun,

Astra, Harry imprisoned her, and after Non died he appealed to the president that it was Non's idea to use the Myriad. Harry immune to it having received a Kryptonian education. She joins him as an Ambassador to New Krypton To the United Nations.

Maxima,

Alia,

Faora,

Laurel Lance, moves from Starling after Oliver cheats on her with Sara. Still becomes a Lawyer for Harry's Business.

Sara Lance, she was on the gambit with Oliver queen, she is picked up by Nyssa before being picked up buy the Amazo. Nyssa

Ava sharp,

Queen Anne of France-

Audrey of kasnia- a descendant of Alexander the Great, that Ras fought beside, her father and Ras set up their betrothal.

Helen of Troy- Sara Asks Harry to help protect she becomes a Legend.

Thea Queen, Willa Holland-

Helena Bertinelli, Jessica De Gouw - she takes to Harry's training better, talked her down from killing her father, told her he wanted to show her something he takes out his Katana and a stick with 2 sharp ends and cuts off his head for her and mounts it In the ground. He asks Laurel to help Helena to gain ownership of her father's company to help rebuild the city and make it better.

Iris West, Candice Patton, Iris finds out that Barry is the flash and leaves for starling city. Becomes PR For Harry's company.

Nyssa, Katrina Law, married after Ras orders her. Ras was in Smallville when the meateors landed. He happens to find loki's spaceship. He adopts Loki and creates a fake name for Loki when he finds out that the meteors came with him he decides to investigate the area.

Felicity Smoak, Emily Bett Rickards

Caitlyn Snow, Danielle Panabaker- her ice powers but no 'Killer Personality no turning dark leaves Central city after the Particle Accelorator, too many memories of Ronny. Takes the name of Ice. Harry hires her.

Kara Danvers, Melissa Benoist- sent by Catco to interview him as the youngest CEO of a up and coming company. Loki visits after Kara comes out of the Hero Closet,

Alex Danvers, Chyler Leigh,

Power Girl, Injustice 2 Model,

Wonder Women, Diana was a friend from College, he confronts her with being Wonder Woman. after reading notes from Ras' file on her.

Jinx, Teen Titans, Marie Avgeropoulos,

Cheshire, Lindsey Morgan

Plastique, Jessica Parker Kennedy,

Hawkgirl, Eliza Taylor

Poison Ivy, Injustice 2 outfit

Harley Quinn, Margot Robbie with Injustice 2 outfit

Catwoman, Anne Hathaway or Arkham Knight

Starfire, injustice 2

Blackfire,

Raven, Teagan Croft(Titans)

Zatanna, Serinda Swan,

Cheetah, Injustice 2 model

Lyla Michaels, ordered by Amanda Waller to get Harry's DNA by any means necessary. When it is her anniversary she calls Harry to say she has grown to love him and can live with his Harem.

Isabel Rochev, Summer Glau,

Ruve Darhk,

Nora Darhk,

Lena Luthor, Katie McGrath,

Donna Troy, Sarah Hyland or Conor Leslie

Barbara Gordan, Peyton Roi List,

Mera, Amber Heard- Aqua Woman

Wanda Maximoff, Elizabeth Olsen

Add marvel doppelgängers And any celebrity you want.

-Recommendations-

-Smut

-Dominant Harry in pairings.

-Harry is clever, cunning, Ruthless and independent. he his his intelligence from the Dursley's, and Dumbledore.

\- AnitHero Harry. He joined the League of assassins.

-Harry Remembers his past life. the Case(Newt scamanders) zod thought that someone baught it for him at the Kryptonian baby shower.

-Powerful, not Godlike Harry.

-Harem/Multi Pairing

\- Lex is a anti hero with Harry, he'll be harry's technical support.

-can lead to 'crossovers with Arrowverse, ( Dominator Invasion, Crisis on Earth - X, Else Worlds, Crisis on Infinite Earths).

-Other heroes in his group,  
—Aquaman,  
—Atom,  
—Batgirl,  
—Black Canary,  
—Black Manta,  
—Blue Beetle,  
— Citizen Cold,  
—Catwoman,  
—Cheetah,  
—Cyborg,  
—DeadShot,  
— Deathstroke,  
—Doctor Faye,  
—Enchantress,  
—The Flash,  
—Firestorm,  
—Green Arrow,  
—Green Lantern,  
—Harley Quinn,  
—Killer Frost,  
—Martian Manhunter,  
—Nightwing,  
—Poison Ivy,  
—Raven,  
—Red Hood,  
—Robin,  
—Shazam family,  
—Starfire.  
—Supergirl  
—Wonder Woman,  
—Zatanna,  
—Swamp Thing, Harry helps stoping the reliance of Fossil Fuels,


	3. Chapter 3

Lycan Harry Potter.

Harry defeats Voldemort, in the battle of Hogwarts. Harry Potter dies after the battle of Hogwarts, by the ministry with Delores the minister, mrs Weasley, Ron, Percy capture Harry And send him through the the Vail of death, being master of death. Harry is given a chance to be reincarnated into a different Universe. Gives him a chance to make it right. harry decides to be slightly more slytherin since the hat wanted him to be there.

God/ death gives him a chance to make it right.

Harry is reborn the night he saved Sirius.

Harry Potter is bitten at the end of his third year at Hogwarts by Professor Lupin. But he does not become a Werewolf, no he becomes the Magical Worlds first Lycan. Like a were but it can't infect by bite alone.

Lily was in a magical coma until Harry goes through a magical maturity. The werewolf curse forces his magic to mature. and Lily to be completely loyal to him.

Harry has Sirius put Pettegrew in his eat form in a transfigured cage. So they can get the minister to hear about Sirius being innocent. He gets the trial that he should have before. Pettegrew escapes from ministry custody and on the way to Voldemort.

Harry cons/talks the minister into getting him be allowed to be able to carry a wand even though he has become a creature, seeing as he can't infect other people to be a werewolf, he can only infect women and his offspring. Placing him in a protective list of lord that have 'creature' blood, that includes the Malfoy's.

Looks like a healthy werewolf, size of a direwolf, with sabertooth fangs and wings that are Ruby red and gold, but can also turn into a large full wold with the sabertooth fangs and wings.

Attractive, Adaptable, Ambitious, Ambidextrous, Astute, Brave, Carefree, Caring, Charming, Clever, Courageous, Cunning, Deceitful, Determined, Flirty, Focused, Genius, Gregarious, Independent, Intelligent, Kind, Loyal, Observant, Patient, Proud, Ruthless, Serius, Shrewd, Strong, Witty,

Duelist, Hedonist, Hunter,

**Likes**: Girls, Training, Protecting lives, Animals, seeing people smile, Working Out, Swimming, Exploring, Relaxing, Stars in the Night Sky, honey and Lemon Tea, Pizza, (BBQ chicken, or meet lovers), chocolate, fresh baked bread, pulled pork, Gelato ice cream, Lego, Flirting with his Harem, Spells, his Wand, Muggle Society, Quidditch, Fleur Delacour, his Familiars, Reading, Learning New Things, Quiet places, and Tonks

**Dislikes**: Bullies, Racists, death/Funerals, Rape, Betrayal, Traitors, Spineless Bastards, Cowards, Idiots, Annoying People, Secrets, boys, People flirting with his Harem, Death Eaters, Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, The Ministry of Magic, Following Orders, People that Abuse their Power, Discrimination, Most Pureblood Families,

Abilities  
superior strength, senses  
Instinct to reproduce with worthy females  
Able to adapt to poisons after being exposed a few times  
Able to transform without moon (after practice)  
They are stronger during full moons.  
shadow bending- shadow cloth,  
natural Occlumency  
and fire

Harry Harem

Penelope Clearwater.

Narcissa Black,

Nymphadora tonks

Andromeda Tonks, Eva Green

Susan bones,

Hermione granger

Ginny Weasley,

Lavender brown,

Lily Potter

Rita skeeter

Fleur Delacour,

Gabrielle Delacour,

Angelina Johnson,

Alicia Spinnet, Natalie Emmanuel,

Katie Belle

Padma Patil,

Parvati Patil,

Romilda Vane,

Cho Chang,

Luna Lovegood,

Daphne Greengrass, Emilia Clarke

Astoria Greengrass,

Treats Waitress, (half blood prince actress),

Pansy Parkinson, first one Harry adds to his 'pack' after he transforms, Draco is pissed that he doesn't have Buckbeak's head to mount on his wall. So he tries to take what is his in his eyes, Harry stops Draco and leaves him unconscious not knowing what happened. She pulls him to the Room of requirement to thank him for protecting her. Harry allows instinct to make her his first pack mate.

,

,

Other pairings

George Weasley, Lee jordan

Fred Weasley, Alicia Spinnet

Neville, Hannah Abbott

Seamus, Fay Dunbar

Dean Thomas, Lisa Turpin

Sirius, pairing Amelia Bones and Pandora Lovegood( her husband dies instead of her, tries a spell before it was safe.

Hagrid and Olympe,

Bill, and a Curse Breaker,

Charlie Weasley, and 2 dragon tamer friends with Benefits,

Variables  
\- Harem / Multi-Pairing  
-Dobby bonded to Harry after being freed by luscious  
-Adopted by Sirius after year 3, Pettegrew escapes after he confesses under veritaserium that he was recruited to be a death eater by Lucius Malfoy.  
-Destroyed horcrux in Harry.  
-Bashing: Up to you, bash who you want except Dumbledore, Ron fair game, since he is know "non human".  
-Independent, observant, intelligent, calm, focused Harry  
-Becomes Lord of the Most Ancient and Nobal House of Potter when he first goes to Gringotts  
-Good, intelligent Dumbledore (he is human, made mistakes, how Harry was treated by the Dursleys is a wakeup call)  
-Lime and lemon scenes:

•makes basilisk armor,  
•Pettegrew escapes, Harry gets Sirius' Bike from Hagrid, leaves Divination for runes and arithmancy.  
•goblet same, ministry stations Aurors around school, becomes friends with Tonks, Fleur and Gabrielle,  
•Umbitch non the wiser about DA, slightly more selective,  
• Harry gets the half blood prince notes, He was afraid that the death eaters would demand theirvault be turned over to them. Harry leaves 13 silver Sickles in his vault and invokes a curse unknowingly on anyone that takes on of the coins. The sanctioned ministry official takes the coins and claims them for the ministry unknowingly having the entire ministry vaults taken in recompense to pay back his stolen money.

• the Horcrux hunt is the same, but they are better prepared and no Ron. Harry uses Dumbledore's notes in how to create a philosopher's stone, capturing Snatchers and death eaters to make a stone to power his escape plan, Blood Wards on his trunk filled with everything he owns with his harem in it,

And select friends,

Sirius/ Amelia,

Hermione's family, her father was in the army before going to dental school

as many (X100)muggle borns and their families. a total of 500 people,

Arthur Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy and Aubrie his girlfriend.

Moody, Shackholbolt, order of the phoenix,

Hannah Abbott,

Neville, his Gran, frank and Alice longbottom,

Seamus, Dean, Justin Finch-fletchely, Enie mcmillan,

Andromeda tonks,

Hagrid, Norberta, buck beak(other Hippogriffs), grawp, Fluffy, and Fang, herd of Thestral

Hedwig, Crookshanks, Kreatcher, Dobby, Winky(Hogwarts Elves),

Colin Creevey and (family),

Dudley joins him after Voldemort kills his parents putting him in the cellar with Luna.

Hogwarts teachers Minerva McGonagall, Flitwick, Pomona Sprout( All her Plants/Greenhouses), Remus Lupin (all his creature), Slughorn, Babbling, Firenze, Pompfrey, Irma Prince,

Ambrosia Flume, Madame Rosmerta, Olivanders, Florean Fortescue, the broomstick seller,

\- Sirius Amelia plan to go with them, when they make their escape she categorized everything they have,

\- defeats Voldemort, ministry with Delores and the mrs Weasley, And Ron capture Harry, send him through the the Vail of death, being master of death he and bonded mates are sent to a new world (DC).

* * *

Harry is reborn as the first born son of General Zod. Born 2 years before Clark and Claire, before the The General's Coup attempt.

General Zod had a son before his coup d'etat. He sends him to earth just in case it rebellion fails.

Found by Ras al Ghul and joins the league. Ras names him his heir. Will return to Smallville and go to high school a year before Clarke and Claire.

Has his magic from his previous life, and his Kryptonian powers.

Zod sent with him,

His Loyal A.I.

The Wizards Stronghold, the trunk Harry blood bound to him before surrendering to Umbridge's Aurors. that harry persuaded them that since he surrendered he didnt need to be showing them his broken wand that he tells them broke when he was fighting Voldemort.

A copy of the Kryptonian codex, in his DNA.

Education viewer- His ship had a automatic earth learning that was up to date when the ship was sent. not just school but business, engineering, politics, Chemistry, pharmaceuticals, allowing him to learn kryptonian education, and Earth education, allowing him to be classified as a genius. His ship had a automatic earth learning that was up to date when the ship was sent. not just school but business, engineering, politics, Chemistry, pharmaceuticals,

kryptonian fabrics,

Kryptonian fortress,

* * *

Added Villains/Enemies,

Scarecrow, Cillian Murphy

Penguin, Robin Taylor,

Riddler, Cory Michael Smith,

Bane, Tom Hardy

Joker, Heath Ledger,

Brainiac, James Marsters

Black Adam, Dwayne Johnson,

Vandal Savage, Casper Crump,

Anti Monitor,

Doomsday,- Davis Bloome, a monster of Kryptonian origin designed by Brainiac,

Brother Eye,

Staro,

Ocean Master, Patrick Wilson,

Black Mask, Arkham Origins

Hush,

Owlman,

Trigon,

Hugo Strange,

Atrocious,

Lobo,

Metallo

* * *

Harry Zod's harem

Lana Lang-she never dated Whitney Fordman. Harry asked her to the homecoming dance before Whitney her freshman year. Lana's Ancestor and Jot - El, Clark's father were in love. having her mother a half kryptonian and then her. she doesnt show the powers but will awaken them after high school after 18 years under a yellow sun. Harry tells her and Chloe at the same time. when they get serious. him not wanting any secrets between them.

Chloe Sullivan, Allison Mack

Jenna Barnum, Tania Saulnier

Claire, Laura Vandervoort, Clark's twin sister,

Martha Kent, Johnathan Kent died earlier, than the show, she sees Harry on a date with both Chloe and Lana at a movie theater, sneaking out to have fun in a unused movie screen room. Harry sees her after their climax before sneaking off

Nell Potter, Sarah-Jane Redmond,

Desirée Atkins, Krista Allen,

Kyla Willowbrook, Tamera Feldman

M'gann M'orzz, Zendaya

Natasha Romanoff, Scarlett Johansson,

Alicia Baker, Sarah Carter, Harry Mentors her when she starts to go to high school, in classes.

Patrica Swann, while researching her fathers death she comes across Harry's name and address, when he brings up The name Veritas, she tells him that she suspects him to be one of the three people in the prophecy.

Lois Lane, Erica Durance,

Lucy Lane, Harry pays the loan shark back. She joins the Smallville high school to finish out her pre college education.

Tess Mercer, Cassidy Freeman,

Vala, Harry used the Book of Rao to make the new kryptonian in an earlier copy of the Orb able to use their powers under a yellow sun,

Astra, Harry imprisoned her, and after Non died he appealed to the president that it was Non's idea to use the Myriad. Harry immune to it having received a Kryptonian education. She joins him as an Ambassador to New Krypton To the United Nations.

Maxima,

Alia,

Faora,

Laurel Lance, moves from Starling after Oliver cheats on her with Sara. Still becomes a Lawyer for Harry's Business.

Sara Lance, she was on the gambit with Oliver queen, she is picked up by Nyssa before being picked up buy the Amazo. Nyssa

Ava sharp,

Queen Anne of France-

Audrey of kasnia- a descendant of Alexander the Great, that Ras fought beside, her father and Ras set up their betrothal.

Helen of Troy- Sara Asks Harry to help protect she becomes a Legend.

Thea Queen, Willa Holland-

Helena Bertinelli, Jessica De Gouw - she takes to Harry's training better, talked her down from killing her father, told her he wanted to show her something he takes out his Katana and a stick with 2 sharp ends and cuts off his head for her and mounts it In the ground. He asks Laurel to help Helena to gain ownership of her father's company to help rebuild the city and make it better.

Iris West, Candice Patton, Iris finds out that Barry is the flash and leaves for starling city. Becomes PR For Harry's company.

Nyssa, Katrina Law, married after Ras orders her. Ras was in Smallville when the meateors landed. He happens to find loki's spaceship. He adopts Loki and creates a fake name for Loki when he finds out that the meteors came with him he decides to investigate the area.

Felicity Smoak, Emily Bett Rickards

Caitlyn Snow, Danielle Panabaker- her ice powers but no 'Killer Personality no turning dark leaves Central city after the Particle Accelorator, too many memories of Ronny. Takes the name of Ice. Harry hires her.

Kara Danvers, Melissa Benoist- sent by Catco to interview him as the youngest CEO of a up and coming company. Loki visits after Kara comes out of the Hero Closet,

Alex Danvers, Chyler Leigh,

Power Girl, Injustice 2 Model,

Wonder Women, Diana was a friend from College, he confronts her with being Wonder Woman. after reading notes from Ras' file on her.

Jinx, Teen Titans, Marie Avgeropoulos,

Cheshire, Lindsey Morgan

Plastique, Jessica Parker Kennedy,

Hawkgirl, Eliza Taylor

Poison Ivy, Injustice 2 outfit

Harley Quinn, Margot Robbie with Injustice 2 outfit

Catwoman, Anne Hathaway or Arkham Knight

Starfire, injustice 2

Blackfire,

Raven, Teagan Croft(Titans)

Zatanna, Serinda Swan,

Cheetah, Injustice 2 model

Lyla Michaels, ordered by Amanda Waller to get Harry's DNA by any means necessary. When it is her anniversary she calls Harry to say she has grown to love him and can live with his Harem.

Isabel Rochev, Summer Glau,

Ruve Darhk,

Nora Darhk,

Lena Luthor, Katie McGrath,

Donna Troy, Sarah Hyland or Conor Leslie

Barbara Gordan, Peyton Roi List,

Mera, Amber Heard- Aqua Woman

Wanda Maximoff, Elizabeth Olsen

Add marvel doppelgängers And any celebrity you want.

-Recommendations-

-Smut

-Dominant Harry in pairings.

-Harry is clever, cunning, Ruthless and independent. he his his intelligence from the Dursley's, and Dumbledore.

\- AnitHero Harry. He joined the League of assassins.

-Harry Remembers his past life. the Case(Newt scamanders) zod thought that someone baught it for him at the Kryptonian baby shower.

-Powerful, not Godlike Harry.

-Harem/Multi Pairing

\- Lex is a anti hero with Harry, he'll be harry's technical support.

-can lead to 'crossovers with Arrowverse, ( Dominator Invasion, Crisis on Earth - X, Else Worlds, Crisis on Infinite Earths).

-Other heroes in his group,  
—Aquaman,  
—Atom,  
—Batgirl,  
—Black Canary,  
—Black Manta,  
—Blue Beetle,  
— Citizen Cold,  
—Catwoman,  
—Cheetah,  
—Cyborg,  
—DeadShot,  
— Deathstroke,  
—Doctor Faye,  
—Enchantress,  
—The Flash,  
—Firestorm,  
—Green Arrow,  
—Green Lantern,  
—Harley Quinn,  
—Killer Frost,  
—Martian Manhunter,  
—Nightwing,  
—Poison Ivy,  
—Raven,  
—Red Hood,  
—Robin,  
—Shazam family,  
—Starfire.  
—Supergirl  
—Wonder Woman,  
—Zatanna,  
—Swamp Thing, Harry helps stoping the reliance of Fossil Fuels,


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:**

**Timeline:**

Begins in the Future, circa 2043.

Time-travel, back 49 years.

Continues in 1994, Third Year: Chapter 21 - 'Hermione's Secret'.

**Alterations to Canon:**

None beyond fanon tropes.

**Pairings**:

Harry Potter/harem

Nymphadora Tonks

Narcissa Black, Lena Headey

Rita Skeeter,

Hermione Granger

Fleur Delacour

Ginny Weasley

Luna Lovegood,

Cho Chang,

Angelina Johnson,

Alicia Spinnet, Natalie Emmanuel,

Katie Bell

Lavender Brown

Parvati and Padma Patil

Susan Bones

Pansy Parkinson

Romilda Vane

Astoria Greengrass

Daphne Greengrass

Pansy Parkinson, seeing Harry route the death eaters decides to through her support to Harry spying on death eater meetings.

Waitress at Treats- Hp 1/2 BP, Movie actress

,

,

Other pairings

George Weasley, Lee Jordan

Fred Weasley, OC, Fleur's sister, and Verity(WWW, employee),

Charley Weasley, in a relationship with 2 dragon tamers that work with him.

Bill Weasley, a relationship with an Eqyptian curse breaker.

Neville, Hannah Abbott

Seamus, Fay Dunbar

Dean Thomas, Lisa Turpin

Sirius, Amelia bones, Ms Lovegood( Xenophelius Lovegood dies instead of Her.

**Content**:

Potentially Dubious Consent, Dark/Grey Harry.

**Prologue**:

Being freed of the Horcrux after the Battle of Hogwarts drastically increases Harry's raw magical strength, no longer does his body need to split magical resources to hold the soul fragment in check, as well as a dramatic improvement in Harry's cognitive abilities, held back for most of his life by the close physical proximity of Tom's dark magic to Harry's brain.

He quickly becomes embittered by the swift return of the magical population to complacent indolence as a self-serving Ministry stymies progress, preferentially serves the interests of the rich and powerful and goes back to business as usual. Aware of how little restraint that such an unworthy system can effectively exercise against him, Harry begins to make waves in the magical world which quickly sees him singled out and targeted once again by Ministry propaganda and paranoia.

Using his magic for obvious good gives many people a moderately favourable opinion of him or at least sees most hold no ill will. He helps law-enforcement both magical and muggle with anonymous tips, vital details, paper trails or recordings that help bust major criminal enterprises. He subtly, without violating the Statute, brings drought relief, blunts severe storms, restrains wildfires and facilitates rescues during disasters. But his bitterness doesn't let up as he watches the common folk fail to hold the powerful amongst them to account.

Slowly his thoughts turn gradually more Dark. He has no desire to bring pain or suffering on anyone but he comes to the firm belief that the vast majority of folks either lack the will, the wit or the desire to argue for what is rightfully theirs, defend what they supposedly value or adhere to the principles they supposedly believe in. All too willing to give away their portion of power, their vote, their say to the first persuasive crook or idiot who comes asking for it.

Hermione and Ron splitting up after she finds him cheating with one of his teammates. Running to Fleur to talk. she takes the rest of the day off to comfort Hermione. going home finding th Living with Harry and Fleur at Grimmauld place. Both wondering how their lives turned out so bad with pureblood privileges and politics still prevalent.

Though becoming a greater and greater pragmatism Harry never truly falls into the ends justifying the means but he has little sympathy for those who are plagued with troubles of their own making, nor is he in a hurry to save people from things they are perfectly capable of saving themselves from. With this shift of perception comes a refocusing of his efforts to help, delving into new magics, neglected magics, old and abandoned magics, frowned upon magics, outlawed magics and even daring to synthesize his efforts and explorations with muggle knowledge and scientific method.

Walking this path leads him to many discoveries but it is two which constitute the greatest of importance. Firstly, fertility magic is revealed to be the most effective means of obtaining a new, abundant source of magic to power spells or even add to a wizards capacity or reserve. The potential procreative power of sex, the ability to make life, can be harnessed and re-purposed. Secondly, that time-travel beyond a few hours into the past is indeed possible, with the proper calculations, the necessary preparations and in an odd twist, for someone who has already time-travelled before.

Forty-nine years are unwound by Harry/Hermione/ Fleur's ritual, entangling one time-turner's loop with the one around his and Hermione's necks in 1994 the night they went back to save Sirius.

**Story**:

Attractive, Adaptable, Ambitious, Ambidextrous, Astute, Brave, Carefree, Caring, Charming, Clever, Courageous, Cunning, Deceitful, Determined, Flirty, Focused, Genius, Gregarious, Independent, Intelligent, Kind, Loyal, Observant, Patient, Proud, Ruthless, Serius, Shrewd, Strong, Witty,

Duelist, Hedonist, Hunter,

**Likes**: Girls, Training, Protecting lives, Animals, seeing people smile, Working Out, Swimming, Exploring, Relaxing, Stars in the Night Sky, honey and Lemon Tea, Pizza, (BBQ chicken, or meet lovers), chocolate, fresh baked bread, pulled pork, Gelato ice cream, Lego, Flirting with his Harem, Spells, his Wand, Muggle Society, Quidditch, Fleur Delacour, his Familiars, Reading, Learning New Things, Quiet places, and Tonks

**Dislikes**: Bullies, Racists, death/Funerals, Rape, Betrayal, Traitors, Spineless Bastards, Cowards, Idiots, Annoying People, Secrets, boys, People flirting with his Harem, Death Eaters, Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, The Ministry of Magic, Following Orders, People that Abuse their Power, Discrimination, Most Pureblood Families,- Now returned to his past Harry has the whole future and all his foreknowledge at his disposal. He immediately begins working to stack the deck in his favour, ready to take advantage of situations and opportunities he knows about in the future, but with the benefit of hindsight.

\- there are slight alterations in the story. hermione had crookshanks their first year.

-Harry goes early to the Hogwarts express and sees andromeda tonks talking to Nym about her final year of school. When he asks them to get on the train.

-Nym says she is going to talk to her boyfriend after she helps him get to a compartment.

\- Harry and Nym become friends when She comes in crying, after 10 minutes of being away, and Harry tries to comfort her. Ron tries to come in but Harry says he would like some time to talk to His friend. Before school starts. Harry said that if he wants to join he can half way through the train ride, ( Ron then can become friends with Harry.)

-Luna introduces herself to Harry and Hermione when she is looking for her stuff/putting up posters for the return of her stuff. Harry summons Dobby asking him to help Luna find her stuff.

\- Harry goes to the /room of requirement to make his glasses, X ray, indestructible, updating Prescription,

\- During the summer between Third and Fourth Year he works hard, potions to reverse stunted growth thanks to under-nourishment, acquiring lawyers for Sirius and Harry's soon to be business interests, fake identities to start holding companies in the muggle world, memory charming muggles to buy winning lottery tickets and pay a decent portion of their winnings into his accounts, etc. He steals dudley's laptop before leaving.

\- Filing a petition for emancipation in the knowledge that being told he has to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, a competition restricted to of-age competitors as determined by the British Ministry of Magic, will almost certainly validate his claim - but bribes being ready as needed, just in case.

\- After Harry becomes emancipated he files claims on the estates and accounts of any Ancient, Noble or Ancient and Noble houses whose last Lord had a will containing an 'Inheritance by Retribution' clause. Becoming popular when Grindelwald was scourging Europe such clauses would give the family assets, monies, estates and lineage to anyone who brought death upon the person who killed the last of their family if that person also agrees to restore the line by marriage and blood-adopting the resulting children of that union with blood provided by the last Lord of the family, kept preserved in the family's vault. It simultaneously served as a means to resurrect their family if it was destroyed by a hostile enemy and provided incentive to ambitious persons to avenge their family's death with the promise of a substantial reward. Needless to say many families that were exterminated under Voldemort's first reign of terror possessed such clauses from decades earlier and so Harry becomes the (potential) head of many families - each requiring a separate wife. This doesn't even take into consideration his own claim to the Potters, possible claim on Peverells or his intention to take, by conquest, the Lines of Gaunt and Slytherin.

\- Harry ensures that his sudden extreme eligibility for marriage is well publicised and is soon receiving a variety of enticing proposals, all while carefully cultivating a lot of promising opportunities amongst the Hogwarts' female student body.

-Harry suggests to the Twins and The Gryffindor flying vixens to start 'Scouting talent ' for keeper, beaters after the twins leave, and a couple Chasers after the vixens leave.

-Harry never forgives Ron after his name comes out of the Goblet of Fire. Ron becomes reserve Keeper for The Chudley cannons.

\- Harry readily and capably makes excellent use of the sex offered by a great many of Hogwarts' witches to power rituals and spells that enhance his magical strength, empower his body, enchant artefacts and many more things besides.

\- Before the end of the Triwizard Tournament he has hunted down all of Tom's horcruxes and places them in a prepared ritual space, ready to be cleansed/destroyed the moment Harry triggers it. In the Graveyard, covertly prepared in advance, Harry allows Voldemort to regain his body and summon his Death Eaters before triggering the broadcast of what is occuring to a magical holographic projection system at Hogwarts so that everyone can witness as he absolutely mops the floor with Tom, unmasks and dispatches his Death Eaters and trues to end Tom fir good. Voldemort runs to Malfoy manner. harry captures pettegrew. to get sirius a trial.

\- With that taken care of Harry has utterly cemented his power and influence over Magical Britain. It will only be a few years until Harry has seized control over all the truly vital parts of government, his hands on the strings and levers, able to control the course of the Ministry and the views of the public essentially at will. A sort of 'Grey Lord' far more proactive and interventionist than Dumbledore but willing to let the politicians practice their Machiavellian arts against the targets of his choice, and for the public masses of sheep to graze as they please, though only on prepared opinions of Harry's own choosing.

\- Revenge and Bashing done with subtlety and preferably while directing suspicion and ire for his victims towards other enemies or opponents of Harry's.

\- Perhaps some of the lesser known Professors, like Babbling, Sinestra or Vector, should try to seduce Harry to potentially become the ladies of important Lines, seeing an opportunity to move up in social status when traditionally becoming an educator has been a role for witches whose intellectual pursuits distracted or diminished their chance to 'marry up'. This is a situation Harry should be entirely pleased to take advantage of.

goblet same, ministry stations Aurore around school, becomes friends with Tonks, Fleur and Gabrielle,

-fifth year, Harry Prefect,

\- Umbitch none the wiser about DA, slightly more selective,

-Harry gets the half blood prince notes, He was afraid that the death eaters would demand their vault be turned over to them. Harry leaves 13 silver Sickles in his vault and invokes a curse unknowingly on anyone that takes one of the coins. The sanctioned ministry official takes the coins and claims them for the ministry unknowingly having the entire ministry vaults taken in recompense to pay back his stolen money.

-the Horcrux hunt is the same, but they are better prepared and no Ron. Harry uses Dumbledore's notes in how to create a philosopher's stone, capturing Snatchers and death eaters to make a stone to power his escape plan, Blood Wards on his trunk filled with everything he owns with his harem in it,

And select friends,

Sirius/ Amelia,

Hermione's family, her father was in the army before going to dental school

as many (X100)muggle borns and their families. a total of 500 people,

Arthur Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy and Aubrie his girlfriend.

Moody, Shackholbolt, order of the phoenix,

Hannah Abbott,

Neville, his Gran, frank and Alice longbottom,

Seamus, Dean, Justin Finch-fletchely, Enie mcmillan,

Andromeda tonks,

Hagrid, Norberta, buck beak(other Hippogriffs), grawp, Fluffy, and Fang, herd of Thestral

Hedwig, Crookshanks, Kreatcher, Dobby, Winky(Hogwarts Elves),

Colin Creevey and (family),

Dudley joins him after Voldemort kills his parents putting him in the cellar with Luna.

Hogwarts teachers Minerva McGonagall, Flitwick, Pomona Sprout( All her Plants/Greenhouses), Remus Lupin (all his creature), Slughorn, Babbling, Firenze, Pompfrey, Irma Prince,

Ambrosia Flume, Madame Rosmerta, Olivanders, Florean Fortescue, the broomstick seller,

\- Sirius Amelia plan to go with them, when they make their escape she categorized everything they have,

\- defeats Voldemort, ministry with Delores and the mrs Weasley, And Ron capture Harry, send him through the the Vail of death, being master of death he and bonded mates are sent to a new world (DC).

* * *

Harry is reborn as the first born son of General Zod. Born 2 years before Clark and Claire, before the The General's Coup attempt.

General Zod had a son before his coup d'etat. He sends him to earth just in case it rebellion fails.

Found by Ras al Ghul and joins the league. Ras names him his heir. Will return to Smallville and go to high school a year before Clarke and Claire.

Has his magic from his previous life, and his Kryptonian powers.

Zod sent with him,

His Loyal A.I.

The Wizards Stronghold, the trunk Harry blood bound to him before surrendering to Umbridge's Aurors. that harry persuaded them that since he surrendered he didnt need to be showing them his broken wand that he tells them broke when he was fighting Voldemort.

A copy of the Kryptonian codex, in his DNA.

Education viewer- His ship had a automatic earth learning that was up to date when the ship was sent. not just school but business, engineering, politics, Chemistry, pharmaceuticals, allowing him to learn kryptonian education, and Earth education, allowing him to be classified as a genius. His ship had a automatic earth learning that was up to date when the ship was sent. not just school but business, engineering, politics, Chemistry, pharmaceuticals,

kryptonian fabrics,

Kryptonian fortress,

* * *

Added Villains/Enemies,

Scarecrow, Cillian Murphy

Penguin, Robin Taylor,

Riddler, Cory Michael Smith,

Bane, Tom Hardy

Joker, Heath Ledger,

Brainiac, James Marsters

Black Adam, Dwayne Johnson,

Vandal Savage, Casper Crump,

Anti Monitor,

Doomsday,- Davis Bloome, a monster of Kryptonian origin designed by Brainiac,

Brother Eye,

Staro,

Ocean Master, Patrick Wilson,

Black Mask, Arkham Origins

Hush,

Owlman,

Trigon,

Hugo Strange,

Atrocious,

Lobo,

Metallo

* * *

Harry Zod's harem

Lana Lang-she never dated Whitney Fordman. Harry asked her to the homecoming dance before Whitney her freshman year. Lana's Ancestor and Jot - El, Clark's father were in love. having her mother a half kryptonian and then her. she doesnt show the powers but will awaken them after high school after 18 years under a yellow sun. Harry tells her and Chloe at the same time. when they get serious. him not wanting any secrets between them.

Chloe Sullivan, Allison Mack

Jenna Barnum, Tania Saulnier

Claire, Laura Vandervoort, Clark's twin sister,

Martha Kent, Johnathan Kent died earlier, than the show, she sees Harry on a date with both Chloe and Lana at a movie theater, sneaking out to have fun in a unused movie screen room. Harry sees her after their climax before sneaking off

Nell Potter, Sarah-Jane Redmond,

Desirée Atkins, Krista Allen,

Kyla Willowbrook, Tamera Feldman

M'gann M'orzz, Zendaya

Natasha Romanoff, Scarlett Johansson,

Alicia Baker, Sarah Carter, Harry Mentors her when she starts to go to high school, in classes.

Patrica Swann, while researching her fathers death she comes across Harry's name and address, when he brings up The name Veritas, she tells him that she suspects him to be one of the three people in the prophecy.

Lois Lane, Erica Durance,

Lucy Lane, Harry pays the loan shark back. She joins the Smallville high school to finish out her pre college education.

Tess Mercer, Cassidy Freeman,

Vala, Harry used the Book of Rao to make the new kryptonian in an earlier copy of the Orb able to use their powers under a yellow sun,

Astra, Harry imprisoned her, and after Non died he appealed to the president that it was Non's idea to use the Myriad. Harry immune to it having received a Kryptonian education. She joins him as an Ambassador to New Krypton To the United Nations.

Maxima,

Alia,

Faora,

Laurel Lance, moves from Starling after Oliver cheats on her with Sara. Still becomes a Lawyer for Harry's Business.

Sara Lance, she was on the gambit with Oliver queen, she is picked up by Nyssa before being picked up buy the Amazo. Nyssa

Ava sharp,

Queen Anne of France-

Audrey of kasnia- a descendant of Alexander the Great, that Ras fought beside, her father and Ras set up their betrothal.

Helen of Troy- Sara Asks Harry to help protect she becomes a Legend.

Thea Queen, Willa Holland-

Helena Bertinelli, Jessica De Gouw - she takes to Harry's training better, talked her down from killing her father, told her he wanted to show her something he takes out his Katana and a stick with 2 sharp ends and cuts off his head for her and mounts it In the ground. He asks Laurel to help Helena to gain ownership of her father's company to help rebuild the city and make it better.

Iris West, Candice Patton, Iris finds out that Barry is the flash and leaves for starling city. Becomes PR For Harry's company.

Nyssa, Katrina Law, married after Ras orders her. Ras was in Smallville when the meateors landed. He happens to find loki's spaceship. He adopts Loki and creates a fake name for Loki when he finds out that the meteors came with him he decides to investigate the area.

Felicity Smoak, Emily Bett Rickards

Caitlyn Snow, Danielle Panabaker- her ice powers but no 'Killer Personality no turning dark leaves Central city after the Particle Accelorator, too many memories of Ronny. Takes the name of Ice. Harry hires her.

Kara Danvers, Melissa Benoist- sent by Catco to interview him as the youngest CEO of a up and coming company. Loki visits after Kara comes out of the Hero Closet,

Alex Danvers, Chyler Leigh,

Power Girl, Injustice 2 Model,

Wonder Women, Diana was a friend from College, he confronts her with being Wonder Woman. after reading notes from Ras' file on her.

Jinx, Teen Titans, Marie Avgeropoulos,

Cheshire, Lindsey Morgan

Plastique, Jessica Parker Kennedy,

Hawkgirl, Eliza Taylor

Poison Ivy, Injustice 2 outfit

Harley Quinn, Margot Robbie with Injustice 2 outfit

Catwoman, Anne Hathaway or Arkham Knight

Starfire, injustice 2

Blackfire,

Raven, Teagan Croft(Titans)

Zatanna, Serinda Swan,

Cheetah, Injustice 2 model

Lyla Michaels, ordered by Amanda Waller to get Harry's DNA by any means necessary. When it is her anniversary she calls Harry to say she has grown to love him and can live with his Harem.

Isabel Rochev, Summer Glau,

Ruve Darhk,

Nora Darhk,

Lena Luthor, Katie McGrath,

Donna Troy, Sarah Hyland or Conor Leslie

Barbara Gordan, Peyton Roi List,

Mera, Amber Heard- Aqua Woman

Wanda Maximoff, Elizabeth Olsen

Add marvel doppelgängers And any celebrity you want.

-Recommendations-

-Smut

-Dominant Harry in pairings.

-Harry is clever, cunning, Ruthless and independent. he his his intelligence from the Dursley's, and Dumbledore.

\- AnitHero Harry. He joined the League of assassins.

-Harry Remembers his past life. the Case(Newt scamanders) zod thought that someone baught it for him at the Kryptonian baby shower.

-Powerful, not Godlike Harry.

-Harem/Multi Pairing

\- Lex is a anti hero with Harry, he'll be harry's technical support.

-can lead to 'crossovers with Arrowverse, ( Dominator Invasion, Crisis on Earth - X, Else Worlds, Crisis on Infinite Earths).

-Other heroes in his group,  
—Aquaman,  
—Atom,  
—Batgirl,  
—Black Canary,  
—Black Manta,  
—Blue Beetle,  
— Citizen Cold,  
—Catwoman,  
—Cheetah,  
—Cyborg,  
—DeadShot,  
— Deathstroke,  
—Doctor Faye,  
—Enchantress,  
—The Flash,  
—Firestorm,  
—Green Arrow,  
—Green Lantern,  
—Harley Quinn,  
—Killer Frost,  
—Martian Manhunter,  
—Nightwing,  
—Poison Ivy,  
—Raven,  
—Red Hood,  
—Robin,  
—Shazam family,  
—Starfire.  
—Supergirl  
—Wonder Woman,  
—Zatanna,  
—Swamp Thing, Harry helps stoping the reliance of Fossil Fuels,


End file.
